The invention relates to communications systems.
Communications systems are known involving a number of stations intended to be able to communicate with each other in which each station is connected to each other station by an individual cable link. Such systems involve an excessive number of cable links making them complex to instal and bulky in terms of space occupied by the cable links.
Communications systems are also known in which there is only a single cable link between all of the stations, each station being able to communicate with each other station via a respective one of a plurality of time-multiplexed channels. Where there are a large number of stations, however, this demands an excessive number of channels, making the time multiplexing process relatively complex.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved communications system.